The Fallout
The Fallout is the 26th and final episode of Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot After Andrew announces his retirement in the courtroom and leaves, Tina, Bree, and Bailey tell Dusty, Justin, and Austin to go find some videotapes. Heather overhears and goes to investigate. She questions Doug, Angela, and Louis about the fights with Eunice, Riley, Evelyn, Isadora, Karen, Bailey, Tina, and Nora at the beach house (which formerly belonged to the Davenports and Bree was most fond of it) of their friends the Rooneys in 2028, when they were playmates with Ralph, Kristen, Amelia, Elizabeth, Franklin, Victoria, Emily, Benjamin, Seth, Michael, Joey Jr., Daphne, and Alexander. Neither the trio nor Stuart Jr., Evie, and Ruby knew they were trying to take the Rooney kids away. Doug, Angela, and Louis all protested that nothing should have happened since they were just kids, even if they did shoo away Stuart Jr. and possibly get Evie killed. Heather thinks the three of them are hiding something and protecting Tina, Bree, and Bailey. She wonders what happened in the body dumping video from the weather camera. Zack reveals the Gay Mafia were the ones to kill Cody Jr. with cement during the closet illusion, and he gave the body bag to Berry to make it disappear, a thing that Zack suddenly does himself. Berry told Doug that the body was just a mannequin but swore him to secrecy. Heather asks Doug where the secret videotapes are, and Doug won't confess until Heather brings up Evelyn. The videotapes are at the beach cottage. Heather arrives at the cottage to find Dusty, Justin, and Austin with the videotapes. Tina, Bree, and Bailey told them to get rid of them because they're evidence. Heather decides to head back to 2028, the year where Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Zuri first met a young Doug, Angela, Louis, Ruby, Stuart Jr, and Evie, as well as the year both Bailey and Tina coincidentally lost their mothers. Heather takes the box, pretending that she's going to destroy the evidence. Meanwhile, Doug meets with Berry, who says that the body in that bag was Cody Jr's magic dummy. Doug wants Berry to testify to that, so people won't assume that Doug was dumping Evie's body off the cliff as Louis and Angela looked on. Berry doesn't want to violate magician-assistant privilege. He says if Doug, Angela, and Louis are acquitted, they can be assistants at Berry's magic show for the wall unveiling, as well as a mysterious benefactor. Berry explains his planned illusion; he'll go through the wall and come out straight, which will hopefully make Jordan happy. Recently, two of the Gay Mafia guys showed up at Fakeblock to threaten Adam because he didn't use the cement company Berry bought from them to build the wall. Adam argues that it's just a prototype wall, too small to bother Berry with. The goons say that if they get a federal contract to build the wall, it's worth a lot of money. They threaten to cover Adam in cement like they did Cody Jr. Berry explains the tough guys are also actors in a Guys and Dolls play at the local community theater, and they are going around in character for their roles. The next day, Heather and Elaine, armed with the videotapes, head back in time to 2028, but find they have a stowaway, Heather's half-brother, James "Sebastian" Davenport, who is now a news announcer under the name Sebastian Beard. He recognizes Heather from his predator show, and he plays some video from Cinco of Heather arguing with Shelly at her home. Heather doesn't remember because of the roofie, and she is shocked to hear herself saying she lost control and did something shameful. In court, Dustin questions Berry about Doug being his magic assistant, hoping to pressure Berry to confess about the Cody Jr. dummy. Instead, Berry testifies that Doug is great at acting dumb while being a secretly sneaky guy, and calls Angela and Louis the "sneakiest couple of 2063". Heather finally travels back in time to 2028, where she finds Holden and Diggie, as "doctors-to-be", doing their doctoral research about memory suppression. Diggie interviews young Doug about pushing Nora down the stairs and Holden interviews young Louis. Diggie says what really happened is that Tina, isadora, Evelyn, Riley, and Bailey pushed Eunice and Nora down the stairs at Karen's insistence, but they are going to tell the police that Doug, Angela, and Louis pushed them both down the stairs so that Tina, Bree, Evelyn. Riley, Isadora, Bailey, and Karen won't go to jail. Doug, Angela, and Louis are young, so the police won't punish them for killing Nora or Eunice. This is where Evelyn gets Doug to memorize the line that nothing will happen to him, because he's just a boy. With Sebastian's help, Heather records the event on tape so she can show it in court and save Doug, Angela, and Louis. Berry is still testifying when Heather strides into court, claiming that she's co-counsel with Dusty, Justin, and Austin. Heather asks to take over Dusty's spot on the defense while Dusty leaves for a bathroom break. Heather then calls Tina to the witness stand. Heather asks Tina about the night that Nora and Eunice died and she accuses her of making Doug, Angela, and Louis confess when they weren't guilty. She also asks where Tina was on Evie's disappearance day, and if she did that murder too along with Bree and Bailey. Tina asks where Heather was on Cinco and points out that she had a motive to kill Evie. Heather starts to get flashes of memory from Cinco, and it looks like she's guilty. She suddenly confesses that she thinks she killed Evie. Lottie Dottie objects, because she can't win the case against Doug, Angela, or Louis if Heather is confessing. Heather just walks out of the court, and Tina follows her. Tina asks what happened. Heather tells her that she went back to 2028 and saw Doug, Angela, and Louis being hypnotized first-hand. Tina wanted her to do that and also wanted Heather to discredit her on the witness stand, but instead, she screwed it all up. Bailey says the truth is Doug, Angela, and Louis did push Nora and Eunice down the stairs and time-traveled to 2001 and did the same thing to Annie Davenport unintentionally, but the hypnosis was meant to implant false memories in the three of them so they would believe themselves to be heroes, as opposed to killers. Heather worries that she killed Evie and that somebody is coming to arrest her now. Tina insists that Lottie Dottie is not going to reopen the case because Heather confessed that she was roofied and doesn't really remember. Bailey proclaims it a mistrial. Heather thinks she keeps screwing up everything for the team, and maybe she's the worst BSSSD member, but Tina says that Berry is the worst. Two weeks later at the wall unveiling, which the entire BSSSD is at, some people are protesting the wall while Bree, Kaz, Tina, Chase, Bailey, and C.K. discuss whether Heather will show up. The Chinese investors have also come, and Chase worries that they're still angry about not getting the $3 million back. Congresswoman Sabrina Sitwell arrives asking how the protesters got in. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val are leading the protesters, and they find out that Marie and Barry Jr. paid for the protesters. Bree tries to get Diggie, Willow, Val, and Holden to stop protesting by making them BSSSD members again; she won't let in Edna, Brownie, and Murphy, though. It doesn't matter, because they left them to perform in a circus. Holden tries to tell the protesters to support the border wall now, but they attack him for this betrayal. Meanwhile, Chase meets with the Chinese investors to placate them about the wall. They are much more concerned about the Fakeblock software. Doug, Angela, and Louis get enraged at Tina about not inviting them to the unveiling. At least Berry wants them to assist in his wall illusion along with Berry Jr. and a hooded individual. Berry Jr., Louis, Angela, and the unknown man head backstage, while Doug complains about Tina revealing the team secrets to Warden Gentles. Tina says she tried to fix it with time-travel, but Heather screwed it up. Doug knows the truth now and is upset to realize he, Angela, and Louis did push Eunice and Nora down the stairs. He forgives Bree, Tina, and Bailey, though, for trying to protect him. Adam begins his presentation of the wall prototype, and the others come onstage as he gets off. Doug is going to pour the Quick Hard Cement into the plywood forms, and Marie and Barry Jr. are planning to have their protesters storm the wall. Berry recalls the July 2nd parade illusion, and gets sad about Cody Jr. again. He says he'll transform back from gay to straight by walking through the wall. Marie looks impressed and interested in the illusion, so she asks Barry Jr. to delay the protesters. Doug, Angela, and Louis appear wearing Mis Trial sashes and capes, and they talk about the body never being found with Berry and Berry Jr., as the hood guy stays quiet. As the "Final Countdown" music starts, a ladder descends on the stage. Angela, Louis, Berry, the hooded man, and Berry Jr. each take turns climbing over the wall, while John and Ann tell the impatient Chinese investors that they'll get to Fakeblock soon. The back of the wall is being televised to the audience; Berry, Berry Jr., the hood guy, Angela, and Louis get into an open cage and pull down blinds to hide themselves. They magically disappear and say they're inside the wall, while magic assistants wheel the cage to the front of the wall. Adam gives Heather back the Waverider while the cement is being poured over the wall. The Chinese want to buy Fakeblock, but John says he's selling it to Rex Alley. Heather interrupts and sees Rex Alley in the audience. Apparently, he changed his mind and doesn't want Ann or John to sell Fakeblock. Kaz comes and agrees that he does not wish John to sell Fakeblock either, and Chase doesn't want Adam to sell Fakeblock. John, Ann, and Adam try to stop them from meddling, but Heather guesses that the software now works, and she says they cannot sell the software without Adam signing off on it. He's the Fakeblock president after all. According to the contract, though, Ann can sell it if Adam is incapacitated, and right now he's being knocked out by Chase. Heather and Kaz argue about it, and Ann takes off her hard hat to reveal that she dyed her hair blonde and apparently is joining Rex's family, John shows blond hair as well. Ann tries to punch Heather, who ducks and punches back, while Kaz knees John in the stomach. The 4 of them get into a big scuffle on the ground. The wall illusion continues as Doug lowers the blinds so that Berry, Berry Jr., Angela, Louis, and the hood guy can reappear, but Berry's voiceover falls silent and they don't reappear. Heather and Kaz leave Ann and John unconscious on the ground, and then they talk to the Chinese investors, saying they can sell Fakeblock to them. Even though they were fired, Heather still has stocks in the company and is fifth on the company board after Adam, John, Ann, and Berry. Onstage, Doug is panicking about Angela, Louis, Berry, and Berry Jr. being killed, and he yells for the plywood forms to be removed from the cement wall. They take the cage away and see the impression of the five bodies inside the cement. The Chinese investors want Heather to sign Fakeblock over to them, then the Davenport Industries debt will be forgiven. They want to do the deal quickly before Ann, John, or Adam wake up, or people dig Berry, Angela, Louis, Berry Jr., and the hooded guy out of the wall. Heather quickly signs the contract. While the Chinese sign it, Heather makes a hand sign to Ann, who is only pretending to be unconscious, and Kaz and John have a similar exchange; they apparently faked the whole fight. Doug sees the hooded man walk towards him, meaning that it is not really him inside the wall. The hooded man who helped in the illusion rips off his hood, he is Cody Jr, alive and well. Berry, Berry Jr., Angela, and Louis also magically appear alive. They strip off their construction worker costumes and dance. Behind the curtains, they talk about the July 2nd parade. Cody Jr. switched out with a mannequin in the closet; Berry figured that out and thought Cody Jr. was ghosting him, but he got worried when the Gay Mafia threatened him. Cody Jr. calls them "drama thugs" and says they killed his career. He had to do shows in Branson, and how did Berry get them to cancel his contract there? Adam offered them a better contract for the Guys and Dolls play; it's now sponsored by Davenport Industries and will run for 5 more weeks. Now that they're not in trouble with the Gay Mafia anymore, they can both go back to being straight. They talk about going back to Elaine and Jordan. Cody Jr. says that Sabrina's parents have gone missing and she needs somebody to run Sitwell Construction, so she asked him to do it. Berry realizes that would make them rivals again, so they couldn't be friends. But they could do other stuff. "Just hands!" they promise enthusiastically. Elaine and Sabrina opt to wait for Cody Jr. in his car while Douglas and Naldo Jr. sever their connection at Ann and John's request while they celebrate closing the deal with the Chinese investors. Heather also thanks Doug, Angela, Louis, Berry, Berry Jr, and Cody Jr. for the perfect timing on their illusion. Berry explains that he gave Doug masks of Louis, Angela, himself, Berry Jr., and Cody Jr. and told him to put them on 5 mannequins in the wall. Shelly and Naldo Jr. ask Heather why she didn't chicken out of doing the unveiling. This makes Heather remember what she did after chasing Chase back to the present. She argued with Evie on the stairs, and called her a chicken while doing a chicken dance. She fell down the stairs and ruined her shirt; that's why she had to change into the banana stand shirt. Doug takes off his large gloves and reveals that he's wearing a foot for a hand. Heather recognizes the foot from the package, and Doug explains that Clarie Alibaba'ed a hand for him, but they sent him a foot by mistake. The package was never a threat from the Chinese wall investors. Tina, Bree, and Bailey arrive, telling them that Sabrina Sitwell won't approve the wall now, and they're happy that the Chinese got stuck with the Fakeblock software. Adam is upset to learn that the software destroys the content, not merely hiding it from hackers. So it doesn't really work as privacy software. That's why they needed to trick the Chinese into buying the software without a demonstration. Cody Jr. is sad they don't have the wall and aren't rich again. C.K. says Zuri will never wake up and Chase is certain the wall will never be built. Kaz, Heather, Ann, and John go to thank Rex, but it's actually just Barry Jr. in disguise as Rex and the redheaded woman next to him is Marie. Ann and Barry Jr. make out, and so do John and Marie, which comforts Paul, Annie, Ursula, Edna (Duncan), Ethan, Seth (Duncan), Ricardo, Nancy, Charles, Fred, and Joe. Bailey says she hoped that the paid protesters would bring Evie out of hiding. Doug says the trial is over. He asks Louis and Angela why they should care where Evie is, even though she's family. Marie says one of the paid protesters might be in disguise. Tina angrily confronts the woman about how her disappearance wreaked havoc on the team. However, the woman is not Evie; she's actually Maddie. Maddie quickly pulls aside three other paid protesters, two of whom reveal themselves as Joey and Parker and restrain Bree from hitting who she assumes is Liv. The Rooneys went to find their real family, and now they know that Doug, Angela, and Louis went back in time to kill Tina's mother, Nora, Annie Davenport, and Bailey's mother, Eunice. Barry Jr., with help from Marie, used a time sphere to take Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey back to discover secrets about their family and the BSSSD. Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey all forgive Tina, Bree, and Bailey, saying they're the best sisters anyone could ever receive, although this gets on Evelyn's and Heather's nerves a bit. Tina says it would take hours to figure out just who is related to who. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val hug Maddie, Liv, Joey, and Parker and agree to get back together. Kristen, Ralph, Seth, Daphne, Joey Jr., Michael, Amelia, Emily, Elizabeth, Victoria, Benjamin, Alexander, and Franklin join in on the hug. Cody Jr. wonders where Tina, Jordan, Naldo Jr., Berry, and Berry Jr. are. They're flying away in the old Timecarrier. Marie thinks they are leaving for good, but everyone else thinks that they will come back at the next crisis. Construction workers are going to take down the wall prototype. Doug, Angela, and Louis all protest the mannequins being taken out of the wall, but Cody Jr., Berry, Berry Jr., Neville, and Natalie want their masks back. Suddenly, all 5 bodies fall out of the wall. Berry Jr. takes off the masks and the family stares at one which doesn't look like the others at all. It's not a mannequin, and it's smiling. The policeman says "it's the happiest corpse I've ever seen." Everyone stares at Doug suspiciously, and he confesses that he did it, but then Evie herself appears and decapitates the corpse, revealing it to actually be Zack's after he got in a car crash, and Evie dressed him up as her to fool everyone. Evie also reveals that during her time being "dead", she carefully calculated the effects of defeating Mallus on the timeline and managed to hold them back by several months, but now it's too late, and characters from fairy tales, myths, and legends are crowding what Evie considers the "malleable" timeline. Main Cast * Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Berry Figgenbottom Jr., (present) and Doug Matthews and Chase Davenport (flashbacks) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport, Doug Matthews, and Chase Davenport * Kristen Chenoweth as Liv Dippledorf/Maddie Smalls * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf (flashbacks), Elizabeth Dippledorf and Victoria Dippledorf * Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney Jr, Michael Rooney, and Joey Rooney (flashbacks) * Clark Trainor as Parker Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney and Parker Rooney (flashback) * Justin Lopez as Adam Davenport * Leonardo Dicaprio as C.K. Martin/Zack Martin * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin (flashback) and Justin Tipton * Landry Bender as Ann Montoya * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/Gabe Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan/Ethan Duncan * Allie Grant as Marie Duncan/Ursula Duncan * Shawn Ashmore as Barry Eisenberg * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg Jr * Cecilia Balagot as Angela Friar * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar Sr * Camilla Belle as Val Wishart * Chloe East as Kristen Rooney * Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney * Daniel Sunjata as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf/Alexander Dippledorf * Mark Wahlberg as Holden Dippledorf * Brandy Norwood (credit only) * Colleen Crabtree as Tina Figgenbottom ** Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom (flashbacks) * Stephanie Earb as Bailey Martin * Lauren Graham as Bree Duncan * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby and Oliver Tipton * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Ray Park as Jack Brewer * Alex Capp as Kim Brewer * Zac Efron as Milton Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Aidan Martinez * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar and Riley Friar (flashbacks) * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews, Autumn Quimby, and Zack Martin * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar * Cierra Ramirez as Isadora Minkus * Corey Fogelmanis as Stuart Minkus Jr * Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin Jr * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross (flashbacks) and Kristen Rooney * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby/Amelia Dippledorf/Emily Dippledorf * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Matthews/Edna Duncan/Nancy Duncan * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan/Joe Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Jason Dolley as Patrick Duncan * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Adam Irigoyen as Franklin Dippledorf * McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo